A generic finger lever of the pre-cited type is known from DE 27 53 197 A1. This comprises a coupling element in the form of a latch that acts on a region under the inner lever and can be displaced by a complex linkage mechanism. Disadvantageously, the latch increases the overall height of the switchable finger lever. At the same time, the external activation through the linkage proves to be relatively complex. It is further noted that the cam running surfaces on the upper sides of the finger lever are sliding surfaces which lead to an increase of frictional work.
In other solutions relatively closely related to the species, known in the technical field for example from FIG. 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,626, the coupling mechanism is arranged above the support element and extends in longitudinal direction. This locking in longitudinal direction can likewise lead to design space problems. At the same time, the coiled compression spring disclosed, that is arranged under the switching lever and acts as a lost motion spring, also has a relatively large design space requirement in the direction of the cylinder head.